Daughter, Mine
by Thornvixen
Summary: Starting from the battle at the Ministry, Bellatrix is bound and determined to capture what is owed to her by right and blood. But a teenager living in a house with a serial psychopath may turn out to be a different ending than both expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey,

First off disclaimers : I own nothing.

Second this is not a Bellamoine. Sorry to disappoint. This story is rated M because I like to swear and death eaters do such violent, bloody things all the time.

I may do a Bellamoine in the future, I just have to get this story out of my head first. It's a bit cliché but there you go.

Thanks for reading.

…

She could remember the pure adrenaline rush. Running through the department of mysteries desperate to escape from the Death Eaters pounding on their heels. Opening every door they came across trying to find any way to live. Spells shooting through the air, narrow misses with every step taken. A woman cackling in delight as she, Neville and Harry ran. A death eater stopped them; they knew they had to fight.

Then she felt it. Warmth spread across her chest, a searing pain.

"Oh." She managed in a small voice and collapsed to the floor.

"Hermione!"

…..

A woman watched Hermione get hit. The purple light spread across her chest and onto her torso. She fell to the floor, unconscious. The Longbottom boy finding courage as he yelled and tried to defend her. Potter, defiant to the end. So that was her. Interesting. Bellatrix lived to serve her dark lord and no one else, but tonight he offered her an opportunity. One Belllatrix couldn't pass up. She had been waiting for months, for one single chance and this was it. She felt no drive to go help the girl, she had made a mistake not being aware and paid the price for it. Better to pay that price than death. Though if left long enough, the girl would die anyways.

She followed as the boy fought Dolohov and wasn't surprised when they dispatched him. He was always a useless dead weight. She waited as they argued and ran some more. She stalked them silently, like a leopard waiting for the perfect moment to strike. As the friends met their other group, Bellatrix got tired of waiting. Better to make a moment happen.

"There they are!" She shrieked motioning to other Death Eaters. Finally, maybe she could get what she wanted. She threw spells randomly knowing she should make more of an effort but really wanted to scare them off. She could see the prophecy twinkling in the boy's hand and knew it should be her first priority. But the dark lord said she could do this and really that was all she wanted tonight. Lucius would be taking the glory or the blame any ways.

Finally, the students ran leaving the girl alone. Longbottom had taken her wand, she noticed and decided to deal with it later. She crept towards her and knelt beside her. The spell that had hit the girl Bellatrix knew she could fix in time. There was no time now, she had to get to the boy before Lucius fucked everything up. She drew out a bracelet out of her pocket and picked up a limp arm, tying it on to secure it.

She placed the arm gently back down and picked up her wand again. She glanced at the girl's face and paused. The cheekbones, the nose, the shape of her face. Bellatrix shook her head, it didn't matter.

She pointed her wand at the bracelet and muttered, giving in and saying the spell verbally. She picked herself up. No time for this. She took off, hearing Lucius yell in the distance.

…..

Bellatrix had rejoined the group in time to torment the Longbottom boy. She had also managed to steal the wand he had been holding without anybody noticing when the Order showed up.

Sirius, her cousin, oh her hated cousin. She was half surprised when that stupefy hit him dead on. He had always been brash. What she didn't expect was him falling through the veil. She had been using stupefy after all. Potter chased after her, incensed with rage.

The dark lord came. Bellatrix could feel the Ministry's wards break and her magic take a toll as the spell she had cast began to take shape.

Dumbledore showed up and they were forced to retreat. The dark lord was now 'out,' so to speak. And was more then furious about it. Malfoy was tortured and humiliated until he lost consciousness . Bellatrix endured a few Crucios and was smacked against a wall once or twice. She didn't really remember and that didn't matter. She had failed in serving her dark lord. She used the pain to focus on regaining her feet.

At Malfoy manor in the big hall, the dark lord sat at the head of the table, spent out from torturing his useless followers. The only light in the room was the half moon light spilling in from the tall windows. Bellatrix had picked herself up from the floor, ignoring her hip and the blood dripping from her mouth.

Voldemort turned to look at her, his eyes cool and level. She knew he was bored now. While punishment was something he delighted in, he preferred their enemies that screamed in fear and pain rather than his Death Eaters that continually begged for mercy.

"Tell me, Bellatrix. Did you at least accomplish something?" She straightened up, knowing better than to reveal any pain.

"Yes my lord." His eyes lit up and he nodded once.

"Good. Potter won't like that. Yaxley!" He called out. Yaxley had gotten off easy, as per usual in Bellatrix's opinion but to be fair they were all more than willing to let Lucius take the blame.

"You will inform the right people." Yaxley nodded and turned to leave. Voldemort looked back to Bellatrix.

"She is yours to do with what you like." He paused and flicked his wand absently. "Maybe an education is in order?" Bellatrix nodded fervently.

"I am sure my lord, I can teach her to serve you." He nodded again.

"Dismissed." He said casually as if it didn't matter. He was looking at his wand again, inspecting it.

"Thank you, my lord." She knew better than to glance at Lucius, she never liked him but Narcissa would be unhappy if she didn't try. She paused fighting her strong urge to leave as quickly as possible.

"My lord. Perhaps I could remove the scum from the room?" She dared, trying to keep herself from biting her lip.

He looked up and amusement spread across his face.

"I'm surprised at you, Bellatrix. Worried about your brother in law?" She said nothing, keeping her head down respectfully. Voldemort glanced to Lucius.

"I suppose he is more useful alive. Take him and get out." Bellatrix nodded and quickly levitated Lucius. She hurried from the room, his body floating behind her. She opened the tall doors making sure he got through and closed the softly.

Narcissa was at the top of the stairs, crouching. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and took the stairs two at a time ignoring her leg threatening to give out on her.

"Bella!" Narcissa stood up in shock. Bellatrix's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Shhh!" She hissed and motioned down the hall. Narcissa nodded, her eyes fearful and hurried down to a room. Bellatrix followed.

"Here, put him on the bed." Bellatrix complied and quickly shut the door. Narcissa leapt to her husband's side, grabbing his hand and cupping his cheek with the other.

"Lucius." She said softly. Bellatrix stood there, arms crossed. She looked about the room. It seemed almost medieval in its style. The Malfoys had weird tastes.

"Bella?" Bellatrix turned her head slowly. She could still feel the blood dripping. Huh, she must have a cut on her forehead too. She reached up dreamily to feel for it. Yes, she did. She stared at the blood on her hand.

"Bella!" Narcissa snapped and Bellatrix came back to reality. Her hip hurt and she didn't want to be here. "Sit down before you fall over."

"I'm older than you." She mumbled as she sat down in the chair next to the bed. She lolled her head back. Narcissa sat herself on the bed next to Lucius and glared at Bellatrix.

"What.." Bellatrix held up a hand lazily to stop her.

"Plan worked at first. The boy showed with a crowd of his friends. Used them as shields. They ran, we chased. The Order showed. Fought some more and then the dark lord came. Dumbledore came to fight and we ran. He was not pleased." Narcissa almost rolled her eyes at the next to useless explanation. A thought occurred to her.

"Did she show up?" Bellatrix snapped her head back and locked eyes with her sister. Her pretty baby sister that loved a slimy bastard, what a waste. At least her son seemed to be turning out better though his idolization of his father was disgusting. Bellatrix nodded.

"Yes. Speaking of which, she may be dying right now." Bellatrix swung herself up. "Later Cissy." Narcissa scowled, knowing Bellatrix was lying but decided against pursuing information right now.

"Bella?" Bellatrix paused at the door she was opening. "Thank you." Narcissa smiled.

Bellatrix scoffed and walked out, closing the door behind her. She headed down the large wide marble steps and pushed her way out through the massive carved wooden doors.

Outside, she breathed in the fresh air ignoring the urge to go back in and curl up in a bed. This night wasn't over yet. She strode out down the cleverly stoned path and towards the black iron gates.

"Look who it is. The wanna be alpha bitch." Greyback slunk from the shadows, fangs gleaming.

"I am the alpha bitch, Greyback. Fuck off." Bellatrix responded and kept walking.

"Not after that escapade." He scoffed and raised himself up to tower over her.

"Mangy cur. " Bellatrix sniffed and opened the gates with a flick of her wand.

"Where are you going? Fuck some poor man since your husband won't touch you?" Greyback sneered and Bellatrix began to laugh.

"Rodolphus can fuck who he likes." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Did you not get your happily ever after?" Greyback called after her in a simpering voice as she walked through the gates.

"Not yet." Bellatrix admitted and spun around, wand out. She gave no verbal warning, just smiled as Greyback was hit with her spell and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"I suppose this will have to do." She let him stay in pain for a bit and then released him.

"You bitch!" He jumped up and leapt towards her. She laughed, cackling at him as she disapparated seconds before he could grab a hold of her.

…..

Bellatrix landed in a yard and promptly fell over as her hip singed in pain. Fantastic. She stayed there for a second, letting herself rest on the ground. She dragged herself onto her elbows and looked around.

There she was. In the grass, next to the crumbling concrete stairs and across the sad excuse for a walkway, lay Hermione. Bellatrix half crawled/slid her way over, ignoring her dress tearing and the slowly appearing grass stains. She reached her and pulled herself up to a sitting position, careful to put more weight on her left side.

The girl was breathing shallowly and Bellatrix felt a twinge of gratitude that the girl had remained unconscious. She knew the curse Dolohov had used, putting a binding pressure on the ribcage slowly crushing inwards. Often it was used to torture and the victim was kept conscious until their lungs popped. The girl would already have broken ribs. She lifted her wand and began to mutter the counter curse. She grinned as a yellow light began to spill from her wand in a snake-like shape slithering down onto the girl, settling where the purple had sunk in. She waited and nodded as the breathing became even though it remained shallow.

She swung herself up and glared at the house. It was old and beaten, chipped brick and broken concrete, even a broken window. It was reminiscent of Grimmauld Place, the Blacks had dozens of these properties all over Britain. Endless stairs full of terrible furniture and art that all had to do with something Pureblood related.

Bellatrix couldn't remember the last time she had been to this particular property. She used to stay here for long periods of time; there were only three people left who knew of its existence. It was a decent place to keep the girl for now. She hardly cared whether Narcissa came here or not, as long as her rooms were left alone. The other person worried her slightly, but if the door still held its charm and Bellatrix was sure it did, then there would be no trouble.

The door was a heavy black wood adorned with the Black crest in silver. A friendly reminder to anyone entering. She levitated Hermione and pushed open the door.

It was clean, though it smelled musty and stale. Rooms were on either side of her and in front was the hall graced by stairs leading upward, continuing down the hall would lead to the dining room and kitchen. The stairs with a black wooden railing beckoned to her and she reached for it, careful to keep the girl from bumping in to the wall. She made her way up the stairs and paused. Better to keep her on this floor. She turned right and pushed into a room. She set the girl on the bed and sighed.

Broken ribs would need to be dealt with. She really wanted to go further upstairs and collapse. She didn't want to deal with this... Girl. This brat that worshipped the ground the Potter boy walked on. Disgusting. She left the room and strode into the bathroom. She tapped her wand on the large rectangular mirror framed in black and the glass disappeared, revealing shelves filled with bottles and tubs. She browsed through, picking up bottles and clinking against others as she searched. Finally she found the one she wanted and shook it experimentally. It sloshed, nearly empty but it would be enough. She stood back leaning on her left hip, debating. She debated using something to keep the girl out. Not a brilliant idea, there was a possibility she would overdose her. Pain would keep her out for a while.

She limped back into the room, sighing. Using a store bought potion seemed pathetic, though the energy and time it took to make a potion was something she didn't have right now.

She walked over to the bed and began to pull at the cork on the bottle. It was stuck tight. She grumbled in annoyance and brought it up to her mouth, biting with her blackened teeth. She pulled and suddenly the pressure released and she winced as it splashed onto her face and dripped into her mouth. She placed the cork down on the bedside table along with the bottle. She winced and grabbed at her mouth, the potion affecting her teeth.

"Damn." She swore quietly and shook her head slightly. Back to the task at hand. This was better to be done quickly. She opened the girl's mouth and poured a small amount in her mouth. She placed the bottle down quickly, closing the mouth by holding her jaw and used her other hand to rub her throat. The girl swallowed and Bellatrix nodded and let go. She felt a slight gratitude; healing magic had never been her strong suit and dark magic tended to destroy any capacity to heal.

What do to now? She had planned on being successful but she didn't know what to do with her. Hers by right, she knew that, but this girl was a child. She would fight with every step. Bellatrix almost laughed at the thought, at least it would be entertaining. She picked up the bottle and cork, returning to the bathroom. Her teeth hurt less now and she grimaced knowing the result.

In the mirror, she bared her teeth. Gleaming white shone where the potion had splashed her ruined teeth. Fantastic. She was apathetic about it but leaving it like that would mean questions would be asked. She downed the rest of the bottle, swishing it around in her mouth and swallowing it.

She clutched at the sink, knuckles turning white fighting through the pain. She tapped the mirror and replaced the now empty bottle; she could deal with that later. She headed back into the hall and nearly tripped as a tabby cat wove its way around her ankles.

"Bloody minx! What do you think you are doing?" She snapped at the cat, who meowed in response. Bellatrix glared. There was no way the cat found a way inside on its own. House elves. The cat continued to rub against her, mewing for attention.

"I don't have time to deal with this." Bellatrix grumbled, debating killing the thing and leaving it for the house elf to find. She pulled out her wand and the cat looked up with inquisitive green eyes. Bellatrix held her wand out, staring at the cat that purred loudly.

"Fine." Bellatrix sulked and put her wand away continuing her journey down the hall. She walked up the stairs, the cat following at her heels.

"Away with you!" She kicked at it and the cat let out a small mew. She sighed. "Fine" She grabbed it by its scruff and held it with one arm as she continued up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke from a dark sleep and panicked. She did this often, when she woke up in the Hogwarts' infirmary still feeling the excitement of whatever adventure she had been involved in with the boys. The panic didn't subside as it usually did, this wasn't a gleaming white room with curtains and a smell of cleanliness.

Where the hell was she? In some room she didn't recognize. Why would she be here? Shouldn't they be in Hogwarts? What had happened?

"Lumos." She whispered, in a hope that her wand would light up. She moved her hand around softly repeating the spell. No wand. In the back of her mind, she noticed a sleek silver chain bracelet on her wrist but ignored that for the time being.

She was still in the same clothes she had worn at the Ministry and in large four-poster bed. She could hardly see but could see a crack of light from under where the door must be. She rolled off the bed and instantly crouched down in pain but managed to keep her footing and stay quiet. Her ribs ached; she had various cuts and bruises on her body from the many exploding things from the battle.

She crept towards the door, grabbed the handle and turned it. The light from the hallway almost blinded her. She looked to her right and saw two more doors and a set of stairs. To her left she could see the top of another set of stairs with two more doors further down. She must be in a house or some sort of flat. It reminded her of Grimmauld place. Dark wood, with ancient wallpaper on the walls. She shook her head slightly. Focus. She had to figure out where she was and the dawning feeling that it wasn't someplace good was beginning to fill her with fear. Surely Ron or Harry would have appeared by now if this was a safe place.

Hermione stood paralyzed in the doorway as fear filled her. Where was she? What had happened? She fought to control the fear. She had made it this far, hadn't she? Out of the room and into the hall. She could find a backdoor, be outside and gone in a flash. Even without her wand, she had the advantage of knowing her way around muggle cities.

She crept down the stairs, wincing at the slightest noise but determined to make her way out alive and get back to her friends. To Ron and Harry. She didn't want to question why she was here, she honestly could care less at this point. Her only thought was to escape. She paused as she reached a doorway on the left, the front door was right there, screaming for her to run to it and be free.

She gave in and took that joyous step towards it and another. She turned her head slightly, noticing someone in the small room. It was dimly light, covered windows that let in a cracks of bright sunlight made it seem eerie. She stopped dead, hand still reaching out for the door handle.

Bellatrix Lestrange was calmly sitting at a small table with a teapot, cups and saucers beside. It was the only furniture in the room, the small black wooden table with two matching chairs. She almost seemed normal, her hair was brushed and held back and she wore a simple black dress though it still had a Victorian style to it. Bellatrix was holding a cup up to her lips and simply glanced at Hermione as one eyebrow rose slowly. Hermione locked eyes with her beginning to shake slightly. She had been captured. Adrenaline coursed through her body and she stopped thinking.

She turned away and grasped the door handle, ecstatic as it began to move. She hardly noticed the handle starting to heat up and stood still for a split second to gaze out into the rundown street. She let go of the handle and bolted outside.

She had no time to react as she felt magic take a hold of her and throw her back into the house straight against the stairs. She collapsed on them, crying out softly in pain.

Bellatrix slowly placed her cup down and picked up her wand. She flicked it gently and the door closed with a soft click. She placed the wand back down.

"Mrrrr?" A skinny, unkempt brown tabby cat weaved around her legs. Bellatrix wrinkled her nose slightly in annoyance but did nothing as the cat jumped onto the table and sniffed at her tea.

Hermione lay on the stairs, wincing from the pain and her mind was a flurry of confusion.

She stood up and stood in the doorway, staring at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix's lips were hard in a thin line. She was trying not to comment but it wasn't in her nature to remain silent.

"I can hardly believe you thought that would work." She cackled unable to contain herself anymore. Hermione's eyes flashed and Bellatrix almost nodded approvingly. Good, the girl had some fire in her.

"I had to try, didn't I?" Hermione muttered. Bellatrix stopped laughing instantly and the room went silent.

"I suppose you did." She commented while Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Why am I here?"

"Why not?" Bellatrix responded. Hermione just stared at Bellatrix who calmly picked up her teacup. "Tea?"

"I deserve an explanation." Hermione stated.

"You deserve nothing, filthy mudblood. Yet, I offered you tea and you threw it in my face." Hermione watched as Bellatrix picked up the teapot and poured into a cup that was placed on the other side of the table.

"Milk?"

"I'm not here for a tea party!" Hermione snapped.

"Not with that attitude, you aren't. Narcissa won't be pleased."

"You're evil." Hermione spat out, still not looking up.

"I know." Bellatrix replied brightly. "Now tell me something I don't know." She sang in a sing-song voice.

"They will come for me." Bellatrix sipped at her tea.

"What makes you think that?" She asked slowly still completely calm.

"Harry and Ron won't stop looking for me." Bellatrix smirked slightly and finally looked up at Hermione.

"Not if they think you're dead." Hermione stared at Bellatrix, trying to find the lie in her face. She couldn't see any, the woman was calm as could be and the dark eyes were tranquil. She stood stock still as she tried to recover. Why would they bother telling everyone that she was dead? Confusion started to crease her face. Wasn't she worth more alive as a hostage?

"Sit down before you hurt yourself." Bellatrix snapped. "If I felt like hurting you, I already would have. But your behavior is tempting me."

Hermione walked slowly forward to the other chair and sat in it.

"Milk?"

"Yes." Bellatrix paused, her mouth frowning. Hermione noticed and corrected herself.

"Yes, please." Bellatrix nodded slightly and added some, setting the milk down firmly.

"Why?"

"Stop." Bellatrix cut her off and picked up her teacup again. "The dark lord has said to keep you alive and so it shall be. You have been entrusted to me for reasons I don't feel like divulging at this very second."

Hermione could only pick up her teacup and wonder if she had gone insane. Sitting in a room with madwoman Bellatrix Lestrange and having tea? She could hardly comprehend it.

"Your thoughts are loud, but at least are vaguely interesting." Bellatrix commented as the cat jumped onto the table. Hermione hardly had time to register this. "Shoo, you bloody nuisance." Bellatrix frowned. "I wonder how you got in here. Silly minx."

Hermione stayed silent trying to think of nothing, clearing her mind.

"Clever girl." Hermione almost let out a noise in exasperation. At least she was doing it right.

"Somewhat. You would need to be trained." Bellatrix stated again, right on cue as if Hermione had been talking aloud. "I was trained by my father. Grew up knowing how to keep things secret." Hermione stunned by the odd family fact. _ I was raised with muggles. I never had to hide my thoughts before._

"We are superior to muggles." Bellatrix stated proudly. "No point in thinking of them.

"Why?" Hermione asked, watching Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix scowled slightly.

"Because we have magic." She stated in an isn't that obvious tone of voice.

"Why does having magic make us superior?"

"Magic is power." Bellatrix

"So because you have power that makes you better."

Bellatrix moved so fast, Hermione had no time to react and she fell to the floor, her ears ringing from the slap. Bellatrix loomed over her, hand held up in warning.

"You stupid girl. Tainted by Dumbledore and his feel good shite. Power is everything. You'll be killed if you keep thinking like that."

"What do you care?" Hermione spat back from the floor. "Why haven't you killed me?"

"Why should I?" Bellatrix grinned. "They think you're dead, which I have no problems with. Keeping you alive is for my amusement." Hermione tried to think of a response, words flowed through her mind wondering why she was being kept alive for amusement and not whatever secret reasons Voldemort had that Bellatrix wouldn't tell her but she couldn't form them into a cohesive sentence.

"Why?" She managed as she picked herself up from the floor.

"I'm your dear old mum, why else?" Bellatrix taunted.

"You're insane." Hermione faltered, clutching a hand to her face. There was way less force in this blow than the last one, though that could have been because Bellatrix's aim was true and she hit nearly the exact same spot again.

"Don't even think the dark lord's true name in my presence." Hermione hid her surprise. Bellatrix wasn't worried about being called names, but whether she referred to the dark lord as the dark lord in her thoughts.

"That's it, my sweet." Bellatrix grinned. "I have to do work now. I'm headed to Lestrange manor. Go where you please, read what you like. The books that would curse you are in places you cannot reach anyways."

She grabbed her teacup and drained it.

"Suppose we might as well keep this minx." She nudged the cat, who was now curled around the teapot Find it a place to sleep." Hermione nodded. Bellatrix placed the cup down and strode towards the front door.

"Where, where am I?" Hermione asked as Bellatrix opened the door. Bellatrix turned her head and grinned.

"Black Tower Hall." The door slammed shut and Hermione was left alone with the cat.

…

After sitting and finishing her tea, and regaining what little was left of her sanity, Hermione decided to explore. She wondered why the building was called a tower, when it seemed to be just an old Victorian style house. Wandless, she picked up the cat hoping it wouldn't be too miserable walking around with her. The cat didn't seem to mind.

"Well minx, I guess it's just you and me." Hermione said softly. The room she was in seemed bland for a pureblood house. The simply table with two chairs and dark drapes covering the windows. No portraits in the room either. A fireplace stood at the one end of the room, a clock sat on the mantle. She noticed the fireplace had wood stacked and ready to burn. At the end of the room, a china cabinet with little to nothing in it and a door. She left it alone and wandered back into the hall. A large set of doors that she managed to screw up the courage to push open. A living room, with wingback chairs and a low couch. Another fireplace against the black wall. Scenery picture hung throughout the room. A small table at the end of the room, she guessed for cards or meetings. At the front of the house a large bay window with seating. She ventured towards it and with one hand pulled the drape up. Still in England, that she was sure of. The drab brickwork and fence. A car puttered by and she just caught the license plate. She let out a small sigh of relief. She wondered what town she was in and caught herself wondering if it was in London. Grimmauld place was a Black home. The thought made her question it. Having two Black houses in a Muggle city? She had no idea how pureblood families worked but there was a chance they may not have two. Plus she could be in Kent or Norwich for all she knew. She could pick out Norwich by the churches and the stone lions but she doubted being able to see that from the windows.

She left the room, closing the doors behind her and went past the stairs down the narrow hall. Under the stairs, a coat closet with nothing in it but spare hangers. She winced, thinking of Harry. Across from it, a small bathroom. She headed down the hall and pushed through the swinging door. A large kitchen with a wood table with stools surrounding it a couple of chairs peppered in here and there. Endless cupboards filled the room, she wondered if this was the place that hid all their junk that seemed to be missing from the two front rooms. She glanced around the kitchen. It was clean, spotless and she nodded.

"There is a house elf here. Must be the one that let you in, Minx." She said to the tabby in her arms.

"Hello? My name is Hermione. I won't hurt you." _Well, I can't hurt you. I have no wand._ Hermione thought. "I just wanted to meet you. I don't know many house elves." She waited and then sighed. She wasn't surprised but she had been hoping.

"Bye for now then." She said softly and left the room. She headed towards the stairs and up them. She went into the room she had woken up in, leaving the door open for light and deposited Minx on the bed. She strode towards a hint of light and discovered another bay window, though slightly smaller. Barely enough room for two people. Hermione opened all the drapes and stepped back at the scene. It had completely changed from downstairs. It was that of countryside, albeit a rainy and grey one. Rolling fields and a forest.

"I wonder if it's charmed to look like this. Or if that is showing a real place." Hermione mused out loud. The rest of the room seemed fine. The four-poster bed with nightstands on either side. A chest of drawers, desk and chair near the end of the room along with a giant wardrobe. The chest of drawers caught Hermione's attention. On top of it sat a doll. It was pale with dark hair and eyes, a half smirk smile on its face. A heavy china head with long thin arms with china hands. It was dressed in a black old Victorian style dress and mid calf boots. In short, it was a miniature Bellatrix. Hermione wondered who had the shoes first, Bellatrix or the doll.

It was amazingly proportionate, as if someone had shrunk Bellatrix down and turned her into china. Hermione left it alone, stopping only to pick up the cat, who meowed in protest but made no further complaint.

The rest of the floor was similar and boring. Two full sized bathrooms at either end and two more rooms that were similar to the first she had explored. She headed for the stairs and gasped as she reached the top. A large circular room with windows on every wall stopping only where a large fireplace stood. The room was simply massive, it was far larger than any tower room she could think of and she was in Gryffindor. It had similar furniture to the living room, but it was so open a bright. A tea set stood in the corner and the rest was more wingback chairs and couches, with a couple of coffee and end tables strewn in between. The windows showed the countryside view again and it was stunning. The stairs ended at the edge of the circular room and across from them a spiral staircase started up.

"I get tower hall now." Hermione muttered as she set off for the stairs. The stairs creaked as she walked up them and she nearly dropped the cat as she reached the top.

A library. The same windows lit up the room and another fireplace was just visible from the stairs. Shelves stocked full of books. She had to marvel a bit. A couple of desks stood at the end of shelves, parchment set out for note taking. She walked towards the fireplace, more wingback chairs stood there and tables. She noticed books were stacked beside one on a table. _Odd, you think the house elf would have put them away._

She walked away back to the stairs and noticed that they continued upwards. Her love of books was overcome by her desperate knowledge to have an outlay of the house. She made her way up the stairs.

"Ow!" She let out a noise as her head collided with seemingly air. Just at the next level, it was blocked. She reached a hand out. It felt like glass yet was only air. A barrier. She peered from the stairs, unable to see anything. She shrugged a little. _I was surprised Bellatrix gave me free reign, this explains why._ She headed back down the stairs and stopped at the library level. She walked among the stacks wondering if the books would curse her. She decided on an Animagus book, though mainly because she had read it before. She cautiously reached out and pulled the book out, opening it. Nothing happened. She smiled, knowing that she should still keep her guard up and took the book to the nearest chair.

.…

When she returned from a bathroom trip, she noticed the fire had been lit and food was laid out for her. A sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. She suddenly noticed how hungry she was and happily cleaned it up. Her head was starting to ache. She wondered how long she had been at this house, considering the speed at which she had dissolved that sandwich. She picked up her book and settle in to read again.

….

The book had been on the same page for fifteen minutes. Hermione was dozing with the cat curled up on her lap, the book dangerously close to slipping onto the floor.

Bellatrix walked up the stairs, amused to find the girl in here. She walked softly in and sat in the chair opposite the girl.

A house elf cracked into appearance.

"Mistress."

"Tea." Bellatrix asked, kindly. "Did she eat?"

"Yes, I left her a sandwich."

"Must have devoured it. Bring her another one later." The house elf nodded and disappeared. Hermione stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She jumped and the book fell. Bellatrix lazily lifted her wand, catching it silently and placing it on the table beside her.

A teapot appeared beside Bellatrix and she filled two cups, putting milk in both and silently handing one to Hermione.

"Thanks." She said softly as Bellatrix flinched. _Narcissa will destroy her when it comes to etiquette._ She picked up her own cup.

"So what all did you find?"

"Not that much." Hermione was afraid of friendly Bellatrix. "The room I woke up in, the kitchen, the living room and here."

"I suppose Black Tower Hall makes sense now." Hermione nodded. "That room you woke up in is yours for now. I know you found the barrier to higher up in the tower so no need to explain that. Though you didn't find the one for the potions room." Hermione shook her head, wondering where it was.

"The basement. Off a room in the kitchen. One of the main floor rooms has a door to it. Even wandless, you could still make potions." Hermione nodded again. _But what would I do with them? Try to melt a door down?_

"You could. It would be amusing to watch. Though I think you are bright enough that you might succeed. You could break a lot of wards though. That would be annoying." Bellatrix grinned.

"Though I often use the kitchen for potions, that basement is grim. Amazing food doesn't rot in there." She paused, as if sensing something. "You didn't find the back door."

_Back door!?_ Hermione could have kicked herself.

"I blocked it too. Suppose I really didn't need to, but you've only been here three days. Might as well keep some secrets." Bellatrix mused and sipped her tea.

"I thought there would be more portraits."

"I don't like them. Nasty things of the dead, telling secrets to those that don't deserve to hear them." Hermione instantly thought that Bellatrix may actually be found of muggle photographs. She knew the hit was coming before her thought even finished.

"Don't dirty my blood with such thoughts." Bellatrix hissed as Hermione winced, grabbing her upper arm. "Feel lucky that I didn't use my knife."

Hermione stayed silent, watching Bellatrix. Though irate, she didn't seem all that angry.

"I understand the tower part and the hall being large but I'm surprised there is no ballroom." Hermione asked.

"Just wait and see what happens if Narcissa tries to visit." Bellatrix scoffed and then sighed at Hermione's confusion.

"The house adapts to whoever lives here. Though my sister does not 'live' here, she did live here long enough that it likes to amuse her. Therefore a tower room of a ballroom will appear on the first floor of the tower." Hermione nodded.

"And the windows?"

"You are very catlike." Bellatrix decided. "They reflect the view of another Black estate. Scotland, I think. Sometimes you see deer." Bellatrix's gaze dropped to the cat in Hermione's lap.

"So she's still here."

"Yes." Hermione replied simply.

"Minx." Bellatrix muttered at it. "Where is it sleeping?"

"My room, if that's okay."

"Can't see the house elf caring. Probably the one who let it in. Very well." Bellatrix stood up and strode over to the upper set of stairs. Hermione could she was limping quite badly. Bellatrix said nothing else as she made her way up the winding staircase and disappeared. Hermione placed down her teacup, picked up her book and retreated to her room. The cat trotted along behind her.

In her room, she noticed the bed had been turned down and another sandwich was on a nightstand. She devoured the sandwich and crawled into bed, wondering how she was going to survive with a single set of clothes. None had turned up in her searching. Her mind overwhelmed her, confusion ringing in her ears. Why was Bellatrix being so nice? Why was she trapped in a house and not a cell? Why was she being fed? Where was anyone else? Tears poured down her face as the tabby cat jumped up onto the bed and curled up beside her. She smiled slightly, though only made herself feel sadder as she remembered Crookshanks. At least Hogwarts would continue to take care of him, though she was sure Harry would convince Ron to take him to the Burrow. The sadness overwhelmed her and she cried herself to sleep that night.

…..

The next morning, she woke up and could tell it was late by the sunlight streaming in her windows. She got out of bed and noticed the cat was gone. She pulled on her clothes and shoes, heading out of the room and downstairs.

Bellatrix was sitting at her table, drinking tea glancing at the newspaper. She didn't look up as Hermione softly went to the other chair and sat down. She poured a cup of tea, adding milk and pushed it towards the girl, hardly looking up from the paper.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly. She was hungry but grateful for anything she could get. The door at the end of the room opened and a house elf dressed in a black tea towel with a silver crest came in bearing a silver tray with plates of toast and fruit. Bellatrix moved her paper slightly, still not looking up as the house elf placed the plates down.

"Thank you." Hermione said to the house elf, who only looked to Bellatrix. Bellatrix noticed the warmth in Hermione's tone.

"Dismissed." The house elf nodded and disappeared.

"You like house elves." It was said as a statement rather than a question. Hermione looked up and found Bellatrix regarding her with curiosity.

"Yes, so?" Hermione grabbed the toast and began to eat.

"Funny, being raised in the disgusting way you have, that you like them."

"Why would being raised by muggles make me have a certain viewpoint towards house elves?" Her cheek stung as Bellatrix's backhand hit her. She held back tears, tired of being hit.

"Because muggles are stupid and greedy. They would abuse such creatures until they died. Look what they did with slaves, how they were treated." Hermione was stunned Bellatrix would be aware of such a thing.

"Much better off being servants in the magical world." Bellatrix stated, then noticed Hermione's failed attempt at hiding her expression. "Oh, you are against them being servants?" The eyebrow raised and Hermione scowled in annoyance forgetting who she was talking to.

"They were made to be slaves. It's disgusting how they are treated and punished for a single misstep!" She replied angrily.

"True, but ever wonder where they did come from? There is no research on it as far as I can tell. Something that was simply always there in the wizarding word or were they caught and forced into servitude?" Bellatrix mused. Hermione felt slightly stunned and then felt anger fuel her again.

"Either way, they shouldn't be treated like this."

"I agree." Came Bellatrix's nonchalant response.

"If you believe that, why don't you ever do anything about it?" Hermione questioned.

"I never punish house elves, unfortunately they understand when their masters are displeased and take it upon themselves. Ask the elf. I'll tell her she's allowed to be seen and to talk to you."

"Even if you do this, why can't you tell others?" Hermione was on a bit of a warpath.

"Wizards in my business don't enjoy witches with power. They already think I'm a crazy bitch, spouting anti house elf abuse would do me no favours."" Bellatrix paused. "The dark lord agrees with me. He thinks they are useful creatures that belong in our society."

Hermione gained control of herself before she went further. Telling Bellatrix off about house elves was one thing, but Voldemort was another.

She screamed as the crucio hit her. She was thrown out of her chair and onto the floor. She could feel her ribs ache, they still hadn't recovered. It stopped suddenly and she looked up to Bellatrix, who idly flipped a page of her newspaper.

"Holyhead Harpies aren't having a good season. Shame." Bellatrix commented while Hermione lay on the floor, unsure of what to do now.

"Get up and sit." Bellatrix snapped, her impatience taking over. Hermione slowly got up and back into the chair, eyeing Bellatrix.

"Such interesting conversation too." Hermione said nothing, terrified to repeat the offense she had made.

"Toast is terrible when cold." Bellatrix reached for her own piece of toast and bit into it, still reading the paper. Hermione sat in the chair, trying to figure out what she was allowed to do. This death eater had gone off with no warning and she couldn't figure it out. Were all of Voldemort's death eaters..

The thought ended as she ended up yelling in pain as a crucio hit her again. Bellatrix held it longer this time and released it. She watched Hermione writhe in pain and curl up into a ball.

"Sit." Bellatrix waited, wondering if Hermione would do as she said. The ball uncurled and the girl, tears slowly falling returned to her chair.

_Dark lord, dark lord, dark lord._ It was odd to think in those terms, she had spent her time around Harry who had no problems saying it. While she didn't usually take as many liberties as Harry with the name nevertheless she had always used it in her mind. _Dark lord, dark lord._ She repeated it over and over again. She deigned a glance at Bellatrix who had gone back to her toast and newspaper. Hermione, tears still falling, reached for her toast and they ate in silence.

….

Bellatrix left after breakfast, leaving Hermione by herself. She debated going to see the house elf but decided after this morning, it may not be too brilliant an idea. She retreated upstairs to the library, grabbed as many books as she could carry and went to hide in her room.

…..

Hours later, the house elf appeared in her room.

"Tea, miss!" She called out and left. Hermione stared at the space the elf appeared from. She had been sitting in her window, sometimes bothering with her book and more often thinking and hoping of whether someone had realized that she wasn't dead.

She slowly got up and headed down the stairs. Bellatrix was there, talking softly to the elf. Hermione sat down in her chair and noticed tea hadn't been poured. She poured it out into the cups, making sure to give Bellatrix the second poured one. Then she added milk and silently placed it before Bellatrix.

"Girl, this is Liv. Liv says you need to eat more than you do, so if you're hungry you can go to the kitchen and she'll make you something." Liv turned to Hermione smiling.

"Liv would be happy to cook for miss. Mistress Bellatrix only eats toast."

"Liv gets bored by monotony."

"Thank you Liv." Hermione smiled at the elf, who turned to Bellatrix.

"Dismissed Liv." Liv walked to the back of the room to the door. She opened it and the tabby cat slunk in.

"Catching rats in the basement, you bloody minx." Bellatrix commented as the cat sauntered towards them and jumped onto the table, trying to put her nose into Bellatrix's tea.

"Cut that out." Bellatrix said halfheartedly and picked up the cup. Hermione was sipping her own tea, trying to think of nothing.

"Halfway there, poppet. You need a clear, emotionless state of mind." Bellatrix commented. "I'm surprised you're managing at all."

Hermione had decided that not talking was probably her safest bet.

"Everyone thinks you're dead, trapped in a house with a murderous lunatic, and you can't figure out why. Bit amazing you can block me at all."

_Because I'm a mudblood?_ Hermione gasped at her own thought.

"Yes, muddy because of that. Because you were raised by lowly muggles in the dirt and muck, yet you can block me a bit. Draco just caught onto it and I've been training him since he finished his school year." Hermione nodded, still attempting to keep her mind blank. She wondered how difficult it was to have thoughts yet continue to keep blocking someone out.

"Harder than most people think it is." Bellatrix commented while running a hand down the cat's back. "Did you name this slut?"

Hermione's eyebrow raised, though she wasn't that all surprised.

"Female cat, they are true queens but there always more than one tom to a litter." Hermione nodded and then shook her head.

"I thought you had already named her." Bellatrix looked up from the cat.

"Did I now? What was it?"

"Minx." Hermione said quietly. She knew that Bellatrix had been first using it as some sort of term of endearment but she kept repeating it so often that Hermione figured it was actually that cat's name. Bellatrix let out a bark like laugh.

"Ha. Suits her. Fair enough, Minx it is." The cat, being a cat, took no notice whatsoever. Hermione looked over to the cat, not speaking.

"Now you're thinking about a cat, part kneazle.." Bellatrix pulled words from her head even as she tried to block her out. "Fluffy, tom, Crookshanks." Bellatrix almost laughed again.

"You are starting to get it. Part kneazle, hmm. Must be a clever beast."

"Yes, he knew that Sirius was an animagus." Hermione trailed off as Bellatrix's hand tightened around her wand.

"Do not say that name in my presence." Hermione, knowing what was to come, tried to think of nothing. But thoughts bubbled up, why would she hate Sirius. She knew the Order had come to the Ministry only by the fact that she seemed to be the only one taken captive so they must have come to help. Had he been the one to damage Bellatrix's hip? Kill a Death Eater?

Bellatrix let out a bitter laugh. "I think you have been given too nice of quarters these past couple of days. Lulled you into a false sense of security." She stood up and grabbed Hermione by her hair. Hermione yelled and Bellatrix started walking towards the door, pulling Hermione along. She yanked the door open revealing a small room with another door and a stone set of stairs. She made her way down the stairs, Hermione trying to keep up with her but she could feel blood dripping down her face from her scalp.

"Try being down here for awhile." Bellatrix seethed. Bellatrix had not lied about the basement. It was made a grey stone, piled up together like a country fence. The stones were jagged and sharp. A fireplace was in the back of the room, with two lit candles on the mantle. A long table with potion making kits. Empty vials, corks, knives, scales. Everything but ingredients. A large cauldron hung over the empty fireplace. Three doors in the room, two on the right and one on the left. It was dark and damp, leaving little to be desired.

"Stay out of the left room if you value your life." Bellatrix threw Hermione against the wall. She crumpled to the dirt floor and remained, unmoving. "And just so you know, little girl. He's dead, I killed him. Poof, through the veil. Gone." Bellatrix stormed up the stone steps and Hermione heard the door slam.

Alone, in the darkness.

…

Hooray.


End file.
